


You Belong To Me

by Catz95



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz95/pseuds/Catz95
Summary: "Brian’s Dom had been the one to walk into the kitchen it turned out."
Relationships: Brian May/ Rogerina, Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 22





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up having to repost this, lets pretend that didn't happen :')
> 
> A quick note: There is the use of the title Mommy used in the dom/sub sense but the implications that title could have go no further than that. I mention it because I know that can still bother some people so I wanted to warn you.
> 
> I recommend Voodoo by Godsmack as a music companion piece ;)

Brian sat on his and Roger’s bed, filled with anticipation.

He had been sitting in the kitchen earlier, dinner in front of him, with every intention to do some music writing after his meal. He had been lost in thought about a chord progression that had been floating around in his mind for about a week now. So lost in fact, he hadn’t heard the back door open.

Roger had come in, cheeks rosy from the cold outside. He had shrugged off his coat, and strode forward to Brian, who was staring off into space.

Brian had jumped when his jaw had suddenly been grabbed, giant blue eyes entering his field of vision.

“Half hour. Wear a button down and the rainbow socks. Nothing else.”

Brian’s Dom had been the one to walk into the kitchen it turned out.

Brian had not been able to say anything in return because Roger went on to press his lips onto Brian’s. He then watched Roger as he walked to the stairs to the second floor, his hips swaying suggestively as he did so.

Now, as requested, he wore a button down white shirt, the specific rainbow colored stockings he knew Roger wanted and nothing else. He felt quite vulnerable.

After about ten more minutes of waiting a cough came from the master bathroom, a clearing of the throat and a false high pitched voice. “Are you ready for me?”

Brian pressed his lips together and his eyebrows raised. ‘ _Oh._ ’

Despite himself, knowing it was against the rules, Brian replied, “You know you really don’t need to do that right, Roger?”

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a dainty looking blond wearing a too high of a skirt, high heels and a rather realistic wig. Her hands were firmly on her narrow hips.

“Excuse me? What did you just call me?”

Brian licked his lips. “Ah right, sorry,” He paused. “Rogerina.”

A sneer appeared on Rogerina’s face, and she stepped towards the bed as though she had been born in heels. Brian could see the head of her cock peaking below the skirt, a detail that hadn’t been lost by his own dick.

In a swift movement she put her foot on the bed, the point of the heel coming dangerously close to Brian’s balls.

“Oh you don’t even get to call me Rogerina tonight,” She said, matter-of-fact. “Or ma’am for that matter. Tonight you’re calling me ‘Mommy’.”

A blush bloomed across Brian’s face and Rogerina’s hand reached to caress his cheek.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Brian?”

He answered while staring up into her eyes, “Y-yes, Mommy.”

A delighted giggle tumbled out of Rogerina’s pretty little pink lips. “That’s more like it.”

The toe of Rogerina’s high heel pressed a bit firmer onto Brian’s crotch. As a whimper escaped Brian, his hands grabbed fistfuls of sheets. His eyes remained locked with hers.

“Now don’t you worry, Mommy will take care of you,” She said softly as she caressed his lips with her thumb. “You know I love it when you’re vocal.”

Brian nodded, his eyes still not leaving hers until she dipped her head and captured his mouth, her hand sliding to the nape of his neck.

His hands began to roam over Rogerina’s naked torso, her skin so very soft, except for her hands. He pulled her closer, raking his nails down her back to the top of her ass where the skirt started.

Rogerina let out a small gasp into his mouth. This made Brian gather her up in his arms so that she sat on his lap, her knees on either side of him.

“Hmm, how nice should Mommy be?” Rogerina asked rhetorically. She began to gyrate her hips to create friction.

Brian grabbed onto her ass underneath her skirt, thrusting up to meet her movements. “I’ll be a good boy,” Brian said faintly, his eyes wider than they usually would be, clouded with lust.

He kissed down Rogerina’s neck, licking her adam’s apple as he went. The smell of perfume and shampoo met Brian’s nose. Rogerina hummed and tossed her head back. “Oh I know you will be babe,” Her voice was caught in her throat and her fingers threaded upward through Brian’s curls.

When Brian began kissing her collar bone, she said, “But I’m still going to fuck you.”

Brian grunted in response, wrapping his hand around Rogerina’s cock; A much manlier moan to escaped her parted lips. She struggled not to break character while he slowly pumped her dick, but **FUCK** , his hand felt so good; especially the textured tips of his fingers from playing guitar all these years.

“Fuck Bri,” Roger said, completely breaking character. He panted as Brian palmed his balls and then pulled Roger down for a kiss.

Roger had no time to take in what was happening when Brian suddenly pushed Roger onto his back. Now Brian was straddling him, kissing him roughly.  
When they broke apart to breathe, Brian went for Roger’s neck, but this time he wasn’t kind. His teeth caught flesh between them, that he sucked on, and he reveled at the low grunts and moans coming from Roger’s throat.

“No fair,” Roger managed to choke out as he kicked off the heels and locked his legs around Brian’s waist.

Brian began to thrust against Roger, both of them incredibly hard. Precum leaked from the head of Brian’s cock and Roger reached between them to run his fingers over it. He glided his hands down Brian’s impressive length.

Brian’s face buried into Roger’s shoulder and he whimpered again, which finally reminded Roger to get back into character.

“You like that?” Roger said, switching back to his Rogeria voice. “Tell me how much you like that, baby.”

A muffled moan got lost into her chest as Brian nuzzled his face into her skin more as Rogerina’s hand sped up.

“Now now, use your words-”

“I-” Brian’s voice shook. He got onto his back as Rogerina moved to hover over him, her lips found his nipple, which she teased with her tongue, along with long even strokes back and forth on Brian’s cock.

“Hmm?” Rogerina hummed against Brian’s skin as she totally removed her hands from his body.

“Please, don’t stop,” Brian whined.

“Oh now I have to,” A wicked grin spread across her face as Brian let out a frustrated sigh.

“Come on, on your belly, ass in the air for Mommy.”

Rogerina reached under her skirt and palmed her own boner which had begun to ache.

Brian grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Do you want to be punished?” Rogerina asked, raising her eyebrows as she rubbed the head of her dick. It was hard to keep her mind in what she was trying to get Brian to do; everything felt so good. She knew, however, her prize, if she persisted, would feel even better.

Brian grumbled again and eventually said, “No I don’t want to be punished, _Mommy_.”

It came across a bit more aggressive than Rogerina would have liked but she changed her focus to Brian’s shirt instead. Rogerina helped him slide it down each arm after Brian unbuttoned it. Their eyes locked again in a battle of wills.

Brian’s resolve softened when he saw that Roger had put on eyeliner in the way he knew Brian liked. The moment of hesitation was enough for Rogerina to gain the upper hand. She gently but firmly pushed him down onto his stomach, exposing his unmarked back. She waited for him to put his ass into the air like she instructed. His rainbow striped socks made the display in front of her even more sexy as he allowed himself to become even more vulnerable than he was before.

Rogerina reached to their bedside table and took out the petroleum jelly they kept stored in it. She dipped her fingers in, mindful of the nail polish she had hastily slapped on her short nails when she was prepping earlier. She put the tin back and positioned herself behind Brian.

“I’m going to touch you okay?”

Brian nodded, pressing his face down into the mattress. Rogerina’s warm fingers slid their way to Brian’s hole, where she began to finger him with two fingers to start with. “Didn’t I say I was going to take care of you?”

Brian eagerly pressed backwards onto her fingers, arching his back. His hair was now a curly cloud around his face. His blush deepened and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Yes,” He gasped out as Rogerina added a third finger in, his eyes watering from behind his eyelids. “Yes, Mommy.”

Rogerina went on for a few more minutes, thrusting her fingers in and out while soft gasps continued to pour out from between Brian’s red lips.

When she eventually withdrew her hand to replace it with something else, it made Brian whimper, but he knew he wouldn’t be empty for long. Rogerina, though now mostly just Roger with a wig at this point, pulled off her skirt.

Brian was biting down rather hard on his lip to the point where the skin around it turned a bit white and that made Roger pause.

“Hey, are you okay?” Roger asked softly, running his hand down Brian’s back gently. Brian nodded.

“Do you want me to stop with the Mommy thing?”

Brian shook his head, nudging his backside closer to Roger, who smirked.

Victory.

Roger cleared his throat and put on his high voice again.

“Look at my needy boy,” Rogerina crooned. “Are you ready for Mommy’s cock now?” Another nod.

Rogerina got behind Brian and positioned herself, admiring for a moment how pretty her glitter nails looked holding onto Brian’s backside. She gave his butt a little slap of warning, and her cock twitched in anticipation. She placed the head of her cock near Brian’s entrance, and slowly she guided herself as she slid inside. Her breath hitched as she met the temporary resistance.

She carefully settled herself, her fingers reaching under Brian and milking his cock. A half sob tumbled out of Brian as he pressed his face into the mattress again and a grunt came when he relaxed enough that Rogerina felt she could thrust.

Brian was now very vocal. His eyes remained tightly shut and his fist clutched at bedding while he used the other arm to brace himself. He got help from Rogerina’s strong drummer arm holding him up too around the middle.

Brian grew steadily louder as Rogerina sped up both with her thrusting and milking his cock. Her hand grew tighter when he moaned out, “Mommy, please don’t stop!”

Roger grunted deeply and moaned Brian’s name as his thrusts became more erratic. It was clear he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Brian followed Roger’s thrusts, and eventually his cries just changed for moans for Roger to keep going. Roger didn’t care about their roll playing anymore, he was now just building towards sweet release, enjoying how warm and deep he was in Brian.

Roger began to let out high pitched squeaks that weren’t just playful exaggerations this time. He often did this before he was about to cum but it was also something Brian knew Roger was very self conscious about.

However, the sound drove Brian crazy. He could feel that he was about to cum himself. He let out one last ‘Roger, Oh my god, fuck, **FUCK,** ” He hit his peak, gasping breaths coming from him deeply while Roger angled to hit his prostate over and over. It was becoming almost too much. Cum dribbled down onto the bed and Roger was still squeaking as he got closer to his own release.

Brian panted, “Finish... on...chest?”

Roger let out a frantic noise of agreement and slipped out of Brian so he could roll over onto his back.

Brian’s hand took over for Roger. Brian flicked his wrist the way he knew Roger liked most. The sight of Roger above him was gorgeous- his wig had unpinned completely and fallen off at some point. His eyeliner ran down his cheeks and his cherubic mouth was open and his head thrown back. It was a wonder Roger could hold himself up at all.

Roger thrust frantically into Brian’s hand, completely a sweaty, sexy mess.

“Bri-”

It didn’t take long for Roger to begin to shake and Brian pointed Roger’s cock to his chest and Roger cried out as he came, watching wide eyed as his cum spread on Brian’s chest. His mouth fell open and he panted. Unable to keep balance anymore, he collapsed next to Brian, absolutely spent.

“s’Good?” Roger said after a couple minutes of holding Brian and panting.

“Yeah,” Brian smiled and ran his fingers through Roger’s short, sweaty, hair.

Roger looked at Brian’s chest and rose a little to kiss it, lapping up the cum he just put there with his soft tongue. Brian sighed softly and ran his fingers over the back of Roger’s neck.

“Am I gonna get punished next time because I broke character?” Brian asked, a mischievous tint to his tone.

“Maaaaaybe,” Roger said sleepily running his fingers in light circles on top Brian’s stomach.

Brian pressed his lips to Roger’s damp brow. “Looking forward to it, _Mommy._ ”


End file.
